poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mew falls into ill/The Tree is dying/Spyro slowly turns to Dark/Spyro(LOS), Cynder and Sparx(LOS) slowly fades away
Here is the scene where Mew feels ill, the tree begins to slowly dying, next Spyro slowly turns dark while Spyro, Cynder and Sparx begins to slowly fade away in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (Suddenly the crystal turns red) Kidd Summers: Hey. Ash Ketchum: Mew, thanks for saving us- huh? (Mew suddenly collapses) Ash Ketchum: Mew! Meowth: What's wrong? Kidd Summers: (Picks up Mew and touches it's forehead) It's sick! Takuya Kanbara: Mew is sick? (The crystal slowly broke into pieces) (We cut to the Villains who was revived and watching in fear) Bowser: '''What's happening?! '''Stickybeard: '''It's looks like the tree is dying! '''Jessie: '''Whenever we tangled with the twerps, we just end up getting burned in the end! '''James: '''But no matter how hard it gets we always keep our cool. '''Dr. Eggman: '''I agree! '''Bowser Jr.: '''I'm scared! '''Morton Koopa Jr.: Get me out of here! (As Cacnea hugs James in fear) James: '''Somebody help us! (Then suddenly, Meowth heard the Villains screaming for help) '''Meowth: '''That's sounds like James and the others! (As Meowth runs away to find the villains) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Return, everyone! (As Ash uses his Pokeballs to return back to his Pokemon) '''Emerl: '''Uh, Ash, I think their something is wrong with Spyro. '''Ash Ketchum: '''What is it? (Then Spyro began to feel weird, and an Image of Spyro (LOS) Shown with Glowing Devious Dark Purple Eyes shows up) '''Spyro: '''I don't feel so good! '''Takato Matsuki: '''What's wrong?! (Spyro's body began to turn black slowly) '''Hunter: '''Oh no. '''Ash Ketchum: What's happening to him? Knuckles: Spyro is turning dark and so as the other Spyro, Cynder and Sparx are fading away. (Ash, Emerl and the others we're shocked to see this event) Nigel Uno: This can't be! Spyro: '''If Spyro, Cynder and Sparx fade away inside that Crystal, I will become my dark form, Just like him! (Sparx looked worried, As Spyro collapses to the ground feeling weak) '''Hunter: This is not good. Ash Ketchum: No way. Lucario: No wonder. Nigel Uno: We have to hurry, before he goes to dark form and kills us all. Bloom: Right! Let's go! (The Tree of Beginning suddenly begins to unstable and starts burning everything, As Spyro (LOS), Cynder and Sparx (LOS) began to fade away inside that crystal slowly in the Crystal Throne) Banks: '''Kidd, You won't believe that data it's coming in, The Tree of Beginning Eco System is breaking down! '''Kidd Summers: '''Yeah, I noticed. '''Donkey Kong: That explains alot. Banks: '''The transfer of energy has been disrupted! '''Kidd Summers: '''Why is that? '''Banks: '''The system's immune response was too strong and now everything is out of balance, the tree is going into shock! If the problem continues at this rate. The tree of Beginning will experience our catastrophic collapse! (As the green bubbles turn into orange, shrinking and disappearing, We cut to the scene, where the place collapses causing some flying Pokemon and Wild Pokemon to fly away and run away in panic, As many crystals break into pieces, Meanwhile at Cameran Palace, As Queen Illene watches the Crystals staring break and dissolve into pieces) '''Woman: '''Your highness! we should evacuate! '''Queen Ilene: '''I'm afraid it's too late, Ash and his friends are right in the middle of this disaster, I hope their alright. (We cut to the Crystal room in danger) '''Emerl: '''So now what's gonna happen to them?! '''Kidd Summers: Mew and the tree of beginning depend each other for life. If the tree doesn't survive the crisis, neither will Mew. And if we don't save Spyro, he will become Dark Spyro forever. (Mew slowly flies off to the cave) Ash Ketchum: I think Mew wants us to follow. (They follow Mew While Hunter carries Spyro who was slowly turning into dark, while the tree collapses) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts